War Chronicle: The Legend of Harmony
by OracleSight
Summary: The war has ravaged Equestria for eight years, causing an unspeakable amount of pain, from pain come hatred, from hatred come violence that will produce more pain and complete the vicious circle of war. But even like this there is still hope; the secrets of the past shall be revealed and new heroes shall raise to save Equestria.


**OracleSight: Hello guys this is a new story but a very special one since it is a coop-story written with The master of the game**

** who is an excellent writer so try to take a look at his story. I'm sure that you will enjoy them as much as I do.**

* * *

War Chronicles : The Legend of Harmony

Prologue

_Equestria, a land of peace and Harmony_.

That was what we thought.

We thought that, after the return of Princess Luna, the reforming of Discord, and the defeat of Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra, we could finally enjoy a peaceful life.

Alas! How wrong were we! Celestia was forced to witness her own helplessness during the attacks of Discord and Chrysalis. Feeling weak, she grew cold and merciless, and became a real tyrant that oppressed her fellow ponies. Princess Luna decided to rebel against her sister, and with her followers she founded the New Lunar Republic, establishing her command center in the old castle located in the Everfree Forest. The territories that still belonged to Celestia became the Solar Empire, and war broke between the Republic and the Empire.

The Elements of Harmony were divided, the six mares no longer agreeing on anything. Twilight joined her old mentor's side, along with Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy refused to be part of the conflict and stayed in Ponyville. Applejack stayed neutral too, wanting to protect her family. Rarity left Ponyville with her sister Sweetie Belle, deciding that it was too dangerous to stay when Ponyville was the border between the Empire and the Republic. She settled in the Crystal Empire. As for Pinkie Pie, nopony really knows what she did or where she went.

Eight years have gone by, and the war still rages on. But not all hope is lost, as the gears of Destiny are already moving...

* * *

Flaming Shadow had just arrived at the castle which served as the base of the NLR. He was a young Pegasus, about eighteen in age. His coat was Onyx, which most pony thought of as black. His mane and tail were grey with a dark blue streak in them. His eyes were blue.

Shadow had lived a far-from-normal life. His parents had abandoned him on the edge of the Everfree Forest when he was one. The only thing he had of his family was a moon crescent pendant and the letter that went with it.

Shadow was always wearing his pendant, and it had saved his life too many times to count. The pendant seemed to know when Shadow was in a precarious situation. In such times, a shield would appear, protecting Shadow. When he needed to go around unnoticed, the pendant made him almost invisible.

Shadow was getting uneasy with all the waiting. He decided to go in and try to find somepony that could help him get ready to fight. He walked in the castle. After a few hours, though, he was lost.

After some wandering around, somepony saw Shadow and went to him. The pony led Shadow to the armory, and helped him get an armor.

"Light, Medium, or Heavy?" The pony asked.

"Light. I want to be able to move as much as possible. By the way, I'm Flaming Shadow."

"Righteous Blade. I am the blacksmith." He said. "What kind of weapon do you want?"

"Short sword." The onyx Pegasus said.

The unicorn levitated a short sword to Shadow, as well as a light armour. Shadow Grabbed the short sword with his mouth. Blade then put the light armour on Shadow and started to adjust it. Once it was over, Shadow moved around a little to see if he still had his movement liberty.

"Thank you." The onyx Pegasus said.

He then began to walk towards the door, but he stopped in his track. He turned his head towards Blade.

"Where is the training area?" Shadow asked, making his short sword fall to the ground.

"Follow me." Blade answered, and then went out of the armory.

Shadow grabbed his short sword and followed Blade through the maze of corridors. After several minutes, Shadow and Blade were finally outside. Blade gestured to the west archway.

"That is the training area." The unicorn said. "I'd like to see what you can do."

Shadow nodded and went to one of the training dummies. He took a deep breath before he took off and flew to the dummy. He punched it several times, then he grabbed his short sword with his front hooves and stabbed the dummy where the heart would have been. Blade stood in the archway, observing Shadow. Once Shadow was done, Blade spoke.

"Impressive. However, you use up a lot of stamina. Try to keep your energy for the final strike."

"I will try." Shadow said, panting heavily. "I just wish this war was over."

"Listen, kid. Sometimes, some things happen because they need to happen."

"Yeah." Shadow said with a lot of anger in his voice.

Shadow then grabbed his short sword, and threw it at another dummy. He then flew to that dummy, took his sword and sliced the neck of the dummy, making its head fall to the ground, cleanly severed. Shadow was panting even more.

"I hate it when an Anger Rush happens." Shadow said.

Blade looked at Shadow, his eyes wide. 'With his Anger Rush, he will be a feared opponent on the battlefield.' Blade thought.

"I think you will be feared with that Anger Rush of yours. But you still use up too much stamina." Blade said. "And you must understand this. In this war, everypony did bad things. It is not only Celestia's fault."

"I know. But I just hate the war. The only thing I saw since I left the Everfree Forest when I was eleven was destruction and despair." Shadow said.

"Keep training. I have to go and do my report to Princess Luna." Blade said.

Shadow nodded and went back to training. Blade gave one last look to the new recruit before he left the training area to go back inside the castle. Shadow was focusing on another dummy. He was trying to be more efficient when he fought. Then, he heard a twig snap under somepony's hoof. 'Weird. I saw nopony around.' Shadow thought. He then went to where he heard the snap. When he passed the archway, he saw Blade facing a unicorn mare. The mare then looked at Shadow, and casted a powerful sleeping spell that caused Shadow to be knocked out.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
